Someday
by debss
Summary: TRADUÇÃO. E talvez algum dia, você me ame de volta. Dias atuais UA. Rating futuramente poderá mudar para M
1. Prólogo

Tradução autorizada da fanfiction "Someday"

Link: /s/8050520/1/Someday

Autora: BleedtoLoveHer

**Disclaimer: Os personagens de Hunger Games não me pertencem. Nem essa história, estou apenas traduzindo-a para o português.**

* * *

Prólogo

"Katniss, seu pedido está pronto."

A mulher em seus vinte e poucos anos levanta-se do banco duro de madeira em frente ao balcão. Tendo trabalhado mais que suas regulares horas na loja de artigos esportivos, o seu estômago não iria aguentar esperar os quarenta e cinco minutos extras que o ônibus de volta para casa demoraria.

Ela nunca foi de se sentir à vontade na maioria dos restaurantes que eram localizados em seu caminho até a parada de ônibus. A maioria deles exalava um ar pretensioso; seus clientes sentados sobre guarda-sóis na calçada, ou reunidos nos grandes salões mal iluminados por dentro, tentando agirem como se eles não se importassem como eles eram vistos pelo resto do mundo. Seus iPads e sapatos caros diziam ao contrário.

Este lugar, porém, tinha uma qualidade mais_ caseira_.

A ampla frente do lugar era acolhedora e receptiva. Assim que entrou, o cheiro de pão que recentemente saiu do forno à acertou em cheio. Era quase esmagador e fez com que seu estômago parecesse ainda mais vazio. Ela escolheu seu pedido - baseado no que a mulher atrás do balcão disse lhe sobre ser o sanduíche mais vendido - junto com um peru assado para levar para o apartamento em que dividia com sua irmã mais nova.

- Desculpe-me a demora - Uma voz amigável detrás do balcão diz. – Tive que esperar por outra massa de pão ficar pronta para que pudesse terminar o seu pedido.

- Oh, tudo bem. – Katniss responde enquanto estende a mão para pegar o seu pacote de papelão com "Mellark's" registrado em letras negritadas. Ela estremece quando seus dedos tocam rapidamente os outros que ainda estavam segurando a sacola. A sensação, a qual só podia ser descrevida como uma pequena corrente de eletricidade passando pelo seu braço, fez com que hesitasse por um momento.

Quando levanta o seu olhar, ela se vê olhando intensamente para os olhos mais azulados que já tinha visto. Sem fala por um instante, usa esse tempo para prestar atenção no homem que é dono desses olhos. Analisa a pele clara, a mandíbula marcada e os cachos loiros antes de perceber que estava encarando-o, boquiaberta. Envergonhada, tenta pensar em algo para dizer o mais rápido possível.

Nota o crachá preso em sua camisa coberta de farinha.

_'Peeta.'_

A ideia do quão estranho era esse nome cruzou rapidamente sua mente, seguido pela de que ela não podia falar muito, também.

- Sinto muito, – Ela começa, ainda hesitando um pouco. – Mas… nós já, nós já nos conhecemos antes?

Katniss sabe que está sendo ridícula. Ela nunca viu esse homem na vida, mas tem _algo_ nele. Algo especificamente familiar. Algo que a diz que se eles já se conhecessem antes, de verdade, ela não demoraria para lembrar.

Quando ele sorri para ela e começa a balançar sua cabeça, Katniss espera que ele tenha esquecido do seu pequeno episódio de esquisitice à alguns segundos antes. Tenta – falhamente – não prestar tanta atenção na covinha que aparece em seu queixo, ao sorrir.

- Não, provavelmente não. – Sua voz era calma e gentil. – Mas você me parece meio familiar também.

Ela sabe que ele está mentindo, tentando fazê-la se sentir melhor. Sua gentileza é evidente no seu tom de voz e seu sorriso sincero. Tira o pedido de suas mãos e oferece-lhe um pequeno sorriso em resposta.

"_Talvez em outra vida"_ Pensa consigo mesma. _"Não diga isso em voz alta. Você não precisa que ele pense que você é estranha, mais do que ele já deve pensar"_

- Talvez em outra vida. – Peeta diz junto a um dar de ombros.

Ela congela em seu lugar, o pacote contendo seu pedido em sua mão, entre eles.

"_Deus, agora ela pensa que você é algum tipo de esquisito" _Peeta mentalmente se repreende. Se prepara para que a qualquer momento ela deixe a delicatessen sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra.

- Talvez. – Katniss diz e segura a alça de sua bolsa sobre o seu ombro. Ele nota a linha do seu pescoço quando ela tira sua trança - que estava presa à alça - e sente sua garganta ficar seca. Seus olhos seguem sua mão pegando o cardápio de cima da mesa. Vendo que não se encontrava nenhum anel em seu dedo, Peeta sorri para si mesmo. Se pergunta quando ficou tão velho para começar a notar esse tipo de coisa.

Até que ela o olha em expectativa, que o faz se lembrar de que ele não conhece essa mulher. Se lembra de que ela é uma cliente, e que ele tem que deixar uma certa impressão.

- Então, espero vê-la novamente por aqui. – O loiro começa, nunca parando de sorrir e nunca quebrando o contato visual. Contato visual geralmente a deixa nervosa, mas de alguma forma Katniss não se importou muito nesse momento. – Tenha uma boa noite.

- Obrigada. – Sua voz soou mais doce do que estava acostumada. – Você também.

Peeta a observa enquanto ela passa pela porta de vidro e atravessa a rua em frente ao estabelecimento. Seus olhos seguem o mexer de seus quadris e o jeito que a trança balança para frente e para trás ao caminhar. E é quando seu irmão o cutuca, que Peeta percebe o quão ridículo ele deve estar parecendo; encostado no balcão, encarando uma mulher que acabou de conhecer.

Quando Katniss finalmente entra no ônibus, afunda no assento gasto e abre a sacola em suas mãos. Dá uma mordida e imediatamente se pergunta se o sanduíche é mesmo o melhor que já comeu na vida ou apenas está morrendo de fome. O ônibus vai se afastando do meio-fio e ela olha pela última vez para o restaurante de onde saiu há alguns minutos antes, sorrindo internamente.

A imagem de um loiro, dos olhos azuis, atrás de um balcão vem em sua mente. Seu reflexo na janela do ônibus mostra que o sorriso em seu rosto aumentou mais ainda. Flexiona seus dedos um pouco, olhando-os ao se lembrar da maneira que eles tocaram os _dele_.

"_Sim"_Pensa. "_Definitivamente o melhor sanduíche que eu já comi na vida"_

* * *

N/T: Por favor, se ficou alguma dúvida quanto à tradução, é só mandar uma review. Agradeço à autora por me permitir traduzi-la! Não sou de ficar pedindo por reviews, mas são elas que me motivam a traduzir mais rápido! Beijos

Também estou realizando a tradução de outra fanfic(The Good Wife) em caso você a acompanhe, estou demorando no primeiro capitulo pois ele é enooorme. Enfim, espero que gostem(das duas fanfics).


	2. Ter uma chance

**Disclaimer: Os personagens de Hunger Games não me pertencem. Nem essa história, estou apenas traduzindo-a para o português.**

* * *

- Sabe, - Katniss grita em meio à música ao ver Prim engolir o seu terceiro _shot_ da noite. – Você poderia pelo menos ir devagar! Eu ainda não estou acostumada com o fato de que minha _irmãzinha_ já é grande o bastante para ir à bares comigo!

- Sua _irmãzinha_ já é grande o bastante desde o ano passado, Katniss! – A loira ri e deposita seu queixo no ombro do garoto de cabelos escuros ao seu lado. Ele olha para ela e é impossível não notar o sorriso que se espalha pelo seu rosto antes de beijá-la na testa.

- Além de que, - Prim recomeça a falar e coloca sua mão esquerda na mesa à sua frente, para que Katniss veja. A mulher mais velha pode sentir seus olhos se arregalarem e engole em seco ao ver o pequeno anel de diamante safira que está no dedo anelar da sua irmã. – Não é todo dia em que você tem que celebrar algo como isto!

- O que… - A morena se encontra sem palavras. Ela sabe qual devia ser sua reação. Devia estar feliz, parabenizar a sua irmã. Devia segurar a mão de Prim e dizer o quanto o anel era bonito. _Não_ devia estar pensando no quanto eles eram jovens, e no quanto essa situação era similar à em que se situava quando tinha a idade de Prim. Pega a bebida em sua frente e toma em um só gole. – O que isto quer dizer?

- Isso _quer dizer_ que Rory me pediu em casamento!

Vira para olhar para o homem sentado do outro lado da mesa e ele abaixa os olhos ligeiramente. Katniss vê Prim apertando seu braço e Rory finalmente a olha.

- Sinto muito, Kat. – Rory ainda parece desconfortável e passa a mão pelos cabelos, lentamente, deixando-a parar na parte de trás do pescoço. Ele a esfrega um pouco e essa ação à dá um aperto no coração. Ele é igualzinho ao irmão mais velho. – Eu ia pedir a mão de Prim à você, mas… às vezes você pode ser mais que intimidante.

- Então ele preferiu pedir ao Tio Haymitch.

Katniss bufa ao escutar essa informação. Ela olha entre as duas pessoas em sua frente e um pequeno sorriso eventualmente aparece em seu rosto.

- Tem certeza que ele estava sóbrio o bastante para entender a pergunta?

Os ombros de Rory relaxam e ele sorri para ela.

- Talvez não no começo, mas eventualmente… - Riu antes de continuar. – Depois que eu disse o porque de estar lá, a primeira coisa que ele disse foi…

Suas palavras foram interrompidas pelo cotovelo de Prim empurrando o canto da sua barriga. Seus olhos estão arregalados e ela tenta sacudir a cabeça de forma imperceptível. Seu nível atual de bebedeira faz com que os gestos fiquem descontroladamente mais exagerados do que ela quer, no entanto.

- A primeira coisa que ele disse foi _o que_? - Katniss pergunta.

"_Isso não pode ser bom,"_ Ela pensa. Por alguns segundos, ela se pergunta se ele a vai responder. Rory não é burro. Ele sabe que ela iria conseguir tirar essa resposta dele mais cedo ou mais tarde. Ele morde o lábio antes de responder.

- Ele perguntou se eu ia tentar minha sorte novamente. Haymitch pensou que estava falando com...

- Esse é o tio Haymitch! – Prim interrompe, fazendo um gesto para o garçom trazer mais uma rodada de _shots_ para a mesa.

Katniss não devia estar surpresa. Rory, mesmo sendo um bom garoto, tinha o hábito de não pensar no que falava. Inferno, ele mal conseguiu formar uma frase perto de Prim pelos dois primeiros anos que a conhecia.

Saber disso não faz com que Katniss se sinta nem um pouco melhor nesse momento. A única coisa que consegue se focar no momento é de culpa corroendo suas entranhas, como ocorre sempre em que o seu não envolvimento acontece. Todos ficam em silêncio até que a garçonete aparece com os _shots_, e ela não se sente mal quando ela toma o seu, bem como um colocado na frente de Rory.

- Gale sabe?

Prim assente e Katniss repete o gesto.

- Na verdade, ele deve chegar há qualquer minuto.

Quase na mesma hora, a porta do outro lado do bar se abre e o irmão mais velho de Rory entra no recinto. Gale a vê imediatamente e o sorriso que ele dá é reconfortante e familiar. O coração de Katniss aperta pela segunda vez na noite.

Independente do seu relacionamento que não deu certo, ela não pode evitar de se sentir grata por eles terem dado um jeito de conservar a amizade, em meio à tudo. Ele tem sido tão maravilhoso por todos esses anos, podendo chegar até o ponto de, em algumas situações, ter esquecido o que eles passaram juntos. Até o ponto onde ela pode fingir que eles ainda são as mesmas crianças do colégio; melhores amigos que não têm bagagem emocional entre eles.

Katniss sorri para Gale, acenando logo após, e Prim e Rory se viram. Rory levanta o braço – o que não está em volta da cintura de Prim – para cumprimentar o seu irmão mais velho. Ela olha os dois homens, tão parecidos que estão ambos vestidos com o que ela apelidou anos atrás como o "Uniforme Hawthorne": jeans desgastados, botas e uma camiseta preta.

Colocando a mão no antebraço de Prim, sorri para a irmã, e se surpreende ao ver lágrimas em seus olhos. _Talvez seja o ácool. _Desliza seu braço para cima de sua mão e aperta os dedos da loira de leve.

- Parabéns, _Little Duck_.

Prim está fora do seu lugar em um instante. Ela se joga no colo de Katniss e a abraça com força. Depois de um momento, está puxando sua irmã mais velha para a pista de dança. Katniss encontra o olhar de Gale quando passam por ele e ele apenas assente. Prim puxa seu braço com mais força e tropeça um pouco. Dando uma gargalhada, Katniss segue e se permite ficar feliz pela irmã que, de alguma forma, cresceu quando ela não estava prestando atenção.

Do outro lado do bar, sentado em uma cadeira na parede oposta, ele está tomando sua terceira cerveja da noite. Peeta não sabe por que ele insiste em se preocupar em chegar na hora marcada; seus amigos nunca chegam na hora, e sempre o deixam esperando.

Tira o celular do bolso, para checar a hora.

"_Uhum"_Pensa. _"Atrasado como sempre"_

Coloca o objeto de volta no bolso e se prepara para pagar sua conta, quando sente o celular tremer em sua perna. Pega-o novamente e rola os olhos quando vê o nome de Finnick na tela. Abre a mensagem de texto, já sabendo do que se tratava.

**Atrasado. Chego aí em 5 minutos.**

Ele sabe que para Finnick, cinco minutos significam quinze. Se debruça no bar para pedir mais uma cerveja.

O _bartender_ – totalmente sobrecarregado com a multidão da noite – dá um sinal para ele, dizendo que irá atendê-lo daqui a pouco. Peeta assente e se apoia no cotovelo, dando uma olhada nas pessoas que estavam neste lugar.

Nunca esteve aqui antes; ele, na verdade, prefere muito mais passar a noite de um sábado trabalhando até mais tarde, certificando-se de que o turno do domingo na deli possa ir bem sem ele. Essa escolha nunca foi bem aceita por sua namorada, contudo, ela irá amanhã para uma viagem de um mês na Grécia com sua família. Não podia simplismente dizer à Glimmer que preferia cozinhar.

Seus olhos são atraídos para a pista de dança por um risada alta. Sua fonte é uma bela garota loira, que está sendo girada em círculos por uma mulher de cabelos escuros. A mulher mais alta puxa a outra próxima a ela, pressionando as costas em seu peito com os braços sobre a cabeça da loira.

A menina loira solta outra gargalhada, e ele se vê sorrindo pelas suas brincadeiras. Embora a loira seja a que está rindo, ele é incapaz de tirar os olhos da sua parceira de dança. Seu rosto está escondido pelo seu cabelo castanho escuro, mas seus movimentos exagerados e teatrais já chamaram sua atenção. Observa como ela meche os quadris com a música e não pode deixar de admirar os dois centímetros de pele que espreita entre sua calça jeans e blusa verde-oliva.

"_Ótimo. Agora eu sou aquele tipo de cara nojento que fica secando garotas em bares."_

Uma olhada em volta do bar lhe mostra que ele não é o único encarando-as.

Um grupo de jovens, que mal podem entrar nesta boate, sentados na extremidade oposta do bar estão abertamente boquiabertos para a cena à frente. Suas ações param apenas alguns segundos depois que ele os percebeu, os quatro meninos desviam os olhos de volta para suas bebidas, seus olhares inquietos e nervosos. Um deles é corajoso o suficiente para olhar na direção do que quer que os fez desviar o olhar em primeiro lugar e Peeta segue o seu olhar.

Um homem de cabelos escuros e musculoso em uma camiseta preta, sentado ao lado de um cara que deve ser seu irmão, está dando um olhar em direção aos meninos que poderia transformar fogo em gelo. _"Namorado?"_ Peeta pensa. _"Irmão, talvez?" _Rapidamente decide que não importa, mas está aliviado que o homem em questão pegou esse grupo encarando ao invés dele.

E é no final da música, quando ela empurra a outra devagar que ele percebe que esta é a segunda vez que ele encara essa mulher nessa semana.

"_Katniss,"_Pensa. Diz para si mesmo que não é estranho ele se lembrar do nome dela entre todos os clientes que tiveram a semana toda. É um nome estranho. Se destaca. É fácil de lembrar. _Ela_ é fácil de lembrar.

Segue seus movimentos da pista de dança, para a mesa onde os dois homens de preto ainda estavam sentados. A loira senta-se feliz ao lado do homem mais jovem, e Katniss toma assento ao lado do outro. Enquanto ela está sentada ao lado dele, é óbvio - pelo amigável empurrão no ombro - que o homem não é seu namorado. É também muito evidente, a partir da maneira que os olhos dele nunca deixam seu rosto enquanto Katniss se inclina sobre a mesa para falar com a menina loira, que ele provavelmente _quer ser_.

Um par de braços bronzeados e esguios se enlaçam volta do pescoço de Peeta. Ele sai de seu devaneio tão rapidamente que ele acaba batendo sua garrafa de cerveja em seus dentes. Encolhendo-se do impacto, se vira para ver uma loira atrás dele com um sorriso tímido no rosto. A julgar pela aparência ligeiramente tonta em seus olhos, ela também tinha tomado alguns coquetéis.

- Desculpa, _baby_.

Sua voz é leve e aérea, confirmando suas suspeitas. Antes que ele possa dizer uma palavra, ela está debruçada sobre o bar, as pernas levantadas atrás dela, chamando o garçom. Quando recebe o mesmo sinal de "já irei lhe atender" como fez antes, ela bufa e deixa seus pés tocarem o chão. Peeta ri um pouco do beicinho no seu rosto e volta-se para cumprimentar o resto de seus amigos.

Katniss tenta não encarar Rory e sua irmã na pista de dança. Ela realmente tenta. Mas o que consegue é não olhar para nada que não seja eles.

Consegue sentir os olhos de Gale em si. Ela sabe que ele a tem encarado a noite toda. Medindo cuidadosamente suas ações e preparando-se para o que ele pensa será uma jorrada de emoções. Não vira para olhá-lo, mas finalmente decide falar.

- Eles são muito jovens.

Ouve-o se mexer em sua cadeira; pode imaginar o olhar tenso em seu rosto, sobrancelhas escuras franzidas. Gale suspira profundamente e ela percebe que está segurando o copo na mão com tanta força que os dedos estavam brancos.

- Nós também erámos.

- Sim, e nós sabemos como isso acabou.

As palavras saem de sua boca antes que ela possa parar. Devia se desculpar, Katniss sabe disso, mas ela ainda não consegue olhá-lo.

- Pois é, mas eles não são a gente, Katniss. – Ela estremece quando ele usa seu nome. Gale nunca a chama por esse nome. Se abraça involuntariamente, pois sabe que o que vier agora, não será coisa boa, e continua em silêncio. – Especialmente Prim. Ela não é nada como você.

Gale está magoado com o comentário dela e ela está ciente de que isso é a maior razão de ele ter dito o que disse. Inferno, ela sabe que ele ainda está magoado por suas ações, há quatro anos atrás também. Ela não é idiota. No entanto, saber disso não diminui o quanto essas palavras doeram.

O que disse é a verdade, é claro. Prim é doce, aberta e amável. Katniss é mal-humorada e fechada, e mal é simpática mesmo em seus melhores dias. Não precisa que a lembrem disso.

Seus olhos nunca deixando a pista de dança, ela pega sua bolsa na parte de trás da cadeira. Como está para sair, diz uma última coisa que tem certeza que vai se arrepender mais tarde.

- Você está certo, Prim não é nada como eu. Mas Rory tem algo que você não teve, também. Ele pode realmente ter uma chance.

Corre para a porta antes que as lágrimas que estão em seus olhos sejam capazes de cair. Abrindo a porta para a calçada, está aliviada ao ver que já há um táxi esperando. Os ônibus pararam de circular horas atrás e ela e Prim voltariam de carona com Rory.

Está sentada no banco de trás, quando ouve uma voz estridente vindo de fora do bar. Quando se vira para olhar pela janela, vê uma mulher alta, loira oscilando em direção à borda da calçada em saltos que parecem ser perigosos demais para andar.

- Aquela _vadia_ pegou o nosso táxi!

Katniss não tem tempo para isso. Diz ao motorista para, por favor, apenas ir, pelo amor de Deus. Ele balança a cabeça e ela olha para trás mais uma vez. O que parecem ser os amigos da mulher se juntaram à ela, embora não pareçam estar tão chateados com o táxi roubado, como ela está.

E foi quando ela viu ele.

Colocando a mão na cintura da loira para impedi-la de cair, está o homem da delicatessen. _"Peeta"_, pensa. Seus olhos se encontram por uma fração de segundo e percebe uma faísca de reconhecimento em seus olhos azuis. Com todas as lágrimas nos dela, no entanto, é difícil ter certeza.

Ele levanta sua mão em um desajeitado, aceno, com a boca aberta, como se estivesse prestes a gritar algo. Katniss vira para frente, de qualquer forma. A loira que tem umas pernas enormes é, obviamente, sua namorada. Ele provavelmente, só ia concordar que Katniss era uma vadia por roubar seu táxi. Já está envergonhada o suficiente, não precisa adicionar o insulto para uma suas qualidades.

Peeta observa o táxi se afastar do meio-fio. E é quando Finnick baixa o seu braço que ele percebe que ainda estava levantado em uma tentativa de chamar a atenção da garota. Olha para seu amigo, que o olha com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"Que _vadia_", resmunga Glimmer do seu lado esquerdo. Para falar a verdade, tinha quase esquecido que ela estava mesmo lá.

Lança à Finnick um olhar que diz _"mais tarde"_, e observa seu amigo puxar o telefone do bolso para pedir outro táxi.

* * *

N/T: Obrigada à todos que mandaram as reviews no capítulo passado, e a quem favoritou a história, mesmo não mandando review. Aí foi mais um capítulo, e me perdoem se teve algum erro. Ando meio sem tempo e revisei bem rápido para poder postar logo! Se vocês acharem algum erro, ou tiverem alguma reclamação sobre alguma tradução ou sugestão, digam nas reviews. Obrigada mais uma vez! Beijo


End file.
